The Truth
by Unintended Muse
Summary: Draco's acting peculiar and Harry's obsessed as to why.


He knew there was something different about that boy. From the first few words spoken between them in Madame Malkin's, to when he extended his hand on the train, to their rivalry through the first five years of school.

Now, Harry Potter was no psychic, but feelings came and went. He could feel another presence within his enemy. His…being felt different. Harry knew he was more than just a regular wizard. There was no way to know exactly what else he was without confronting him and that was definitely out of the question. There just could never be a civil conversation between them. Fighting at every turn, every word a challenge. And the amazing 'boy-who-just-wouldn't-die' was sick of it. With all of the enemies he had outside the castle, he didn't need any inside. But, no matter how hard Harry tried to get close enough to speak with him, there was just no possible way. And there was absolutely no way to get him alone without his goons or starting a duel.

But, when Draco Malfoy began to avoid him even more so than usual, Harry couldn't take it.

So, he was curious when he saw his target slip into an empty hallway. He sent his two closest friends on ahead after assuring them both that he would be on guard. He turned onto the hallway to find it deserted. He started to jog down the corridor, aware of every shadow and noise. He came to the end of the hall and before he could decide which way to turn, a silver blur filled his vision before there was a weight on his chest and he was facing the ceiling. He looked down at what was compressing his chest. Harry's quarry was looking up at him with eyes a strange amber color.

In a flash, he leapt off of Harry and scooted backwards down the hallway on all four limbs. He stopped a few feet away and sat there, staring. Harry sat up and the color in Draco's eyes changed back to his regular grey. His eyes widened and he stood up and ran down the hall. Harry yelled out his name, but he kept running. He sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and going to the common room. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door, leaning against it. He opened his eyes and saw four pairs staring back at him from their beds. "Heh, hey guys, sorry if I woke you up. I forgot what time it is." Harry kicked his shoes next to the bed and changed into an old pair of pajama pants. He lay back on his bed and a familiar voice rang out from the darkness.

"Hey, you OK?"

Harry sighed. "I'm fine, Ron."

He heard the bed creak before his red-headed friend leaned into his vision. "You honestly have no idea how horrible you are at lying, do you?" Harry started to say something, but quit. "No, how am I supposed to know how I am at lying?"

"Hell, you could at least have some idea. It would also help if you wouldn't admit you were lying right after you do it. So, you storm up here, slam the door waking your roommates and then lie to your best friend. Something must've happened. What was it?"

Harry sighed again and figured he could at least talk to his best friend about some of it. "Has Malfoy been acting too insanely weird lately? Does something seem different to you?" In the moonlight, he could see his friend scrunch up his eyebrows. "Not really. He's still the same old prick he always was—wait! Something _has_ been odd lately. He's been a lot quieter and he hasn't been bothering you too much, either. Sometimes, it's like he's trying to avoid you. Did something happen, Harry?"

"Look, I'll tell you in the morning when I can tell Hermione too. Go back to bed. G'nite."

Harry rolled over onto his side and waited until Ron left. When the curtain was closed, he fell onto his back again. Questions flitted like birds through his mind as he stared at the ceiling. Sleep finally caught him and he was thrown into strange dreams about his enemy and golden eyes.

When morning finally came, he felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He had woken up soon after dawn and the dorms were completely silent (with loud snores emanating from both Ron and Neville's beds). He quickly dressed and went down to the common to the common room to wait for the others to wake up. He curled his whole body into one of the chairs and stared at the fire. He was so entranced at watching the dancing flames that he didn't notice a girl with bushy brown hair enter the room.

"What are you doing up this early, mister? You didn't stay up all night, did you?"

Harry jumped at the appearance of who he thought was Professor McGonagall only to find out that it was only Hermione Granger, his other best friend. "Jeez, Hermione! Did you actually take lessons to sound that much like McGonagall? Or did it just come to you one day in a dream?"

She rolled her eyes at him and took a place on the couch. "So, why _are_ you up so early? You're usually almost as bad as Ron at sleeping in."

"I guess that the excuse of 'I'm trying to change my ways' won't work here."

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "So, what happened? You don't get up before me unless something's wrong. Don't tell me you were trying to finish that essay Snape gave us, were you? That's due today!"

Harry cursed under his breath and caught the pillow thrown at him. "And you couldn't have reminded me about the essay before today? Snape's gonna murder me and Gryffindor. Crap!" _That _pillow hit his face.

"No swearing! So, _that_ wasn't it. What's bothering you?"

He began to tell her what exactly was bothering him. He told her about being tackled by Malfoy and how strange his eyes were. When he spoke about the eyes, hers focused in on the fabric of the chair next to him and he knew she was searching the vaults of knowledge in her mind for anything that would turn on a light as familiar. He told her about him running away when his eyes changed back. She admitted that it _was_ weird and said that she would do some research later. More and more people had been drowsily filing into the room and soon, Ron was among them.

"Who's ready to get some food? Oh, and Hermione, about that spell for charms…"

"Yes, Ron."

"You'll help me?"

She rolled her eyes at Harry and said, "When do I not help?"

They walked into the Great Hall and the first place Harry looked was to the empty seat between Crabbe and Goyle. He stopped and his friends stopped when they noticed he wasn't following them.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He turned his head so they wouldn't know where he was looking, but Hermione saw. "You know what? I don't think I'm too hungry. I forgot about some research that I had to do today. I'll see you guys later." He turned and took a few steps before Hermione said, "Harry, be careful."

He started walking backwards and smiled. "I'm always careful, 'mione! See you guys later."

He turned back around and left. He had no clue where to even look for Draco. Harry headed off down to the Slytherin dungeons figuring that was as good a place as any to start looking. Even in the morning, shadows filled the corridors. He heard the grating of stones and he slipped behind a dark tapestry just as Snape came out of the Slytherin common room. Harry held his breath as the Potions master stopped beside the tapestry before going down to breakfast. As he rounded the corner, Harry exhaled and let his arm fall to hit something that wasn't the wall. He jumped away from it and he turned to find Draco Malfoy staring at him.

"Dammit, Malfoy!" He whispered. "What the hell are you doing back there?"

But, the answer he received was silence and a stillness to the extent that Harry thought if he were to blink, Malfoy would disappear.

"Malfoy?" Draco just stood there, with an unblinking stare trained on Harry.

"Malfoy, you're really starting to freak me out."

He reached a hand toward him and Malfoy jumped backward. He moved closer and Draco repeated the move, but didn't go as far. Harry moved forward again and Draco grabbed his wrist, swinging him around and pinning him against the wall with his hands above his head. "Malfoy, what-?"

"Shhhh. Don't make this any harder for me." His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

When Draco swung them around, they ran out of tapestry and were in the empty hallway. Harry tried to move his arms and found that his captor was much stronger than he looked.

"Malfoy…"

His eyes flew open and they were amber-colored again. Harry tried to move his arms again and Draco flexed his hands around Harry's wrists as if to show him who was in charge.

"Malfoy?"

There was an edge of fear to his voice now. Draco cocked his head like he couldn't really understand what Harry had said. Harry was just about to try fighting him off when he was completely caught off guard by Draco's following action. He captured Harry's lips in a powerful kiss. The dark-haired Gryffindor was so dumbfounded by what happened, he just stood there, letting his arch enemy assail his mouth. Harry's eyes widened as he began to realize what he was doing.

_Draco. Weird eyes. Trapped against a wall. Draco's tongue. Tongue? Tongue! _

The thought of his rival's tongue doing things—_things_ inside of his mouth. That thought gave him the strength to shove the blonde away. Draco landed on his ass in the stone hallway. Draco's eyes focused in on the wall next to Harry's feel as the boys tried to regain their breath.

"What in Hell's army do you think you are doing?"

He got no answer. Harry grabbed Draco's forearms and brutally pulled him to his feet. "Malfoy! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He shook him and Draco finally looked at him. "I…need to explain some things to you. C'mon." Harry was so shocked by Draco's calm tone that his grip slackened and Draco pulled away, going to the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons. Draco mumbled something and the stones shifted themselves around again to reveal a doorway. He was about to step through it when Harry grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco turned back to him and Harry could see anger flitting behind those amber eyes. "I'm going to my common room. Which is where you should be going." He then proceeded to go through the doorway when Harry tugged on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Draco leaned closer to him. "Potter, you're daft if you don't know. And you can either come with me or we can discuss this in front of the school in a moment." He wrenched his arm away from Harry and went in the door. Harry stood wondering what Draco meant before he heard the noise that meant most people were exiting the Great Hall. He stepped through the doors and they shut with a grating sound behind him.

This was his first time in the Slytherin common room since second year and it really hadn't changed much. The walls were bare stone with only a couple of green and silver curtains hanging down to give color. Draco sat down in a silver chair and pulled his knees to meet his chest. He grabbed his hands tightly around them and put his chin on his knees.

"Have a seat."

Harry sat down on a silver couch. He couldn't help thinking that Draco looked like a rodent, trying to make himself smaller so that the snake might leave him alone. Or maybe like a predator holding himself under control.

Something was not right with Draco Malfoy.

He could see bags under his eyes and his skin was a pasty white. His eyes kept jumping around, never staying on any one thing. A stranger feeling flowed through Harry. Concern. He was concerned for the health of the boy who has tormented him consistently for the last five years.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Hearing his first name, his eyes popped to Harry's.

"Y…you just called me, Draco."

"So I did. Now, what's wrong with you? You look horrible."

Draco gave a dry laugh. "Wonder what father would say if he knew that his son was looking anything less than perfect around the 'boy-who-lived.' I personally can not believe you actually noticed that something wasn't right."

"Malfoy, are you going to just keep on rambling or are you going to answer my questions and tell me what happened back there?" Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"You've heard that Fenrir Greyback has joined the Dark Lord's ranks?" Harry nodded. (Fenrir is a werewolf that has a taste for young kids. He changes them young so they grow up werewolf. Lupin was one of his victims.) "The Dark Lord and Fenrir have been planning this for ages. Several years ago, Fenrir asked the Dark Lord for a sort of, down payment. He asked for a few of the death eater's children. He explained to the Dark Lord that by having several of his death eaters's raised as werewolves, it would up his power. So he agreed. One of the death eater's required to give a child was my father."

"No, he didn't!"

"I would like to think so. But, since my sister had run away a few years before, I was the only one left. I don't really remember what happened after they handed me over. But I can remember that first change and how different my senses in human form were. Now, I'm much better at controlling it, most of the time. But, something weird is happening right now." Harry held his hand up. "Okay, and what exactly about this entire conversation would you call normal?" Draco gave him a look that clearly meant 'stop fucking around.'

"Normally I can control it really well, but, lately, something's been happening. He keeps taking control more and more often." Harry leaned forward. "He? Your father?" Draco shook his head. "No, the beast. I can normally think and have some control over what he does. But, recently, he started controlling me more and I don't have a choice. I can't think, can't move, can't stop. It's like having a backseat in your own body. Like the imperious curse, except much worse. The person pulling the strings isn't human. It doesn't think like a human, it doesn't act like a human. It follows more basic instincts. It goes down to the basics, no facades, no lies. As a human I can lie to myself and others. But with him, there's only truth. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Harry ran the information through his mind several times before the full meaning finally hit him. Harry's eyes widened and he looked away from Draco.

"Oh…oh! So you're…hm…well…"

"Mmhmm."

"Now this is one hell of a…um…"

"Yea."

"What the hell are you 'mmhmm'-ing and 'yea'-ing about? I don't know about you, but I am not really finding this an 'mmhmm' and 'yea' situation! Do you have any idea what you have just told me? The absolute weight of what you are saying? I mean, Jesus, you just told me—what are you doing?"

Draco moved to the couch close to Harry. The golden eyes looked so extremely out of place in the pale face that stopped right in front of his. "Draco?" Just the golden stare. "Draco? Draco, you're…" Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "You have no idea what you are doing to me. Saying my name like that, your fear, wafting through the air." His voice was airy and Harry's face began to burn at his words. "I want your permission, Harry." This struck Harry as odd.

"Permission?"

"Dammit, Potter," Draco opened his eyes and a fire burned within them. "I am still human. The beast doesn't want to ask, but I refuse to rape you. And I think you should know, my resolve and control are getting weaker. But before it gets worse, I'm giving you an option. You can leave now and I won't stop you. If you stay, I'm not so sure what will happen. But I'm sure that at least one of us would not like the outcome." Long minutes ticked by and nothing happened. "Harry, you don't know what you're doing." Harry rolled onto his knees on the couch and straddled Draco's legs.

"I am getting really annoyed that people always assume that I am completely oblivious to what I am doing. It really irritates me. I'm not always ignorant." Draco silently watched as Harry braced his hands on the back of the couch and looked down at him. "You just don't understand…" Harry cut him off with a long, sensual kiss.

"Make me understand."

Draco slid his hands down Harry's back and rested them on his ass. He gave it a light squeeze and Harry stayed relaxed. "You really want this?" Harry crouched down so they were eye level. "Want it? I'm just glad you came out to me. I would've been too scared to do what you did. Yes, I want this." Draco took hold of his lips again. He stood up and effortlessly laid Harry back on the couch, still connected at the lips. Draco moved down Harry's neck and came to the collar of his shirt. He let out a growl and sat up. Draco began unbuttoning Harry's shirt so fast that the buttons began popping off. He pushed the flaps to the side and he began to slowly massage Harry's chest with his lips.

"Mmmm, Dray…"

His back arched up and a sound came from his throat as Draco began attempting to unbutton his pants with his teeth. After an uncomfortable minute, he actually succeeded. Harry laughed as he watched Draco grab the zipper between his teeth and slid it down. "You know a lot of tricks, don't you?" Draco rolled his eyes upward and the image stopped Harry's heart. Without moving from his spot, Draco answered. "You have no idea how many tricks I know, Harry. But if you stay, you will."

Draco looked down and went back to work at unclothing this mate. "If you think me leaving is still an option, you're an idiot." Draco came to a stop at a hardness he found in the jeans he was pillaging. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged. "It's my wand." Draco smiled. "I guess you could call it that." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wooden wand.

"No, it really _is_ my wand." Draco reached up and snatched the wand out of Harry's hand. He set it down on the table and turned back to Harry. He cupped another hardness that he found. "So, pray tell, what is this?"

"Now that, Mr. Malfoy, is my _magic_ wand." Draco began to rub him through the soft material and Harry sighed. "And what's the difference between your wand and your magical wand, Harry?" Harry lifted his hips to allow Draco to pull his jeans down his legs until he was sitting on the silver couch in his bright red boxers. Draco's eye twitched at the color. Draco began spacing out and Harry noticed. "What are you staring at? You've created quite a problem and you need to fix it before I attack you. And you're not going to like it." Draco leaned back and widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent. Like the devil could look like Little Bo Peep.

"And how would you know what it is that I like?"

Draco ran his index finger up and down the think outline bringing shivers to Harry. "Come up here." Draco shook his head and continued slowly stroking Harry. "Malfoy, what is wrong with you? Get up here!" Draco stopped and squeezed. "Malfoy, Harry…have we resorted back to last names again? Tell me, do you really think a Malfoy would be doing _this_?"

"If you mean slowly torturing an innocent, then yes." Harry's eyes slipped closed when Draco exhaled onto the bulge in his shorts. "You don't know what torture is."

"Don't be so sure." It was such a weird comment that Draco looked u to see a very far away look in Harry's eyes. In an instant he knew what had took Harry's mind from him. "Harry?...Harry…Harry…" With ever time he said his name, more and more anger pumped through Draco's system. "Potter!" This time Harry looked at him and his mind came back. "What, Malfoy?"

"What did they do to you? What did those fucking muggles do to you?" Harry looked away from Draco. "Nothing that you can change." Draco jumped up and began pacing the room. Harry could feel the energy rolling off of Draco in powerful waves.

"It doesn't matter what they did to you. I'm going to kill them for even touching you! I will rip their spines from their bodies and leave them as worm meat! Dammit, I'm so mad, I wanna…"

He stopped when he felt a hand on one of his wrists. Harry had stood up and grabbed Draco to stop him. Both of his hands were balled into fists and when he opened them, the boys noticed that they were no longer human hands. The fingers had elongated and both hands were completely covered in hair. Draco looked up at Harry, expecting to see horror or fear, but saw neither. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's and leaned in close.

"There's no need to be so angry. I never have to go back. And I'm not planning to. Ever." He felt the soft fur beneath his palms and the abnormal muscles. Keeping one hand in Draco's, Harry cupped Draco's cheek in the other. He tentatively kissed Draco. Draco relaxed under the power of Harry's sweet lips. Harry had to resist the urge to pull away when he felt the hand he was still holding reverted back to human. He could feel the muscles shortening and changing as the bones slid together.

When all movement ceased, Harry slid both of his arms behind Draco's head and pulled him closer. Draco's human hands wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Harry moaned and laid his forehead against Draco's. They were almost the exact same height, so it was rather easy.

"Harry, I want you so much. I want to make you forget those muggles. Make you forget the Dark Lord. Make you happy. Please, let me…"

His words drifted off and he began nibbling on Harry's neck. "Mmmm. Am I stopping you? I don't mean to, if I am." His neck arched to the side, allowing Draco more access.

Draco hooked his hands beneath Harry's ass and picked him up with hardly any effort. He walked them back to the couch and lay down, Harry on the bottom. Draco stood and dragged Harry's shorts down his hips and off his legs, finally revealing Harry's re-hardening cock.

"I've wanted you, My God, how I've wanted you." He smiled down at Harry's naked form and Harry blushed. Draco knelt between his legs and wrapped a hand around Harry's cock. Harry's eyes slipped shut as he began to fall into the rhythm of Draco's hand as it moved up and down him. His eyes snapped open and he stiffened up as he felt something touch his entrance. Draco looked up at the lack of movement and saw the uncertainty in his partner's eyes. He slipped his finger into his mouth and coated it with saliva before leaning up so that he was in front of Harry's face with one hand hovering within the vicinity of Harry's cock.

"Harry, it's going to be alright, I promise. You'll love it."

Draco gave Harry a long lingering kiss while circling his hole with the wet finger-tip. He pressed against the entrance and met instant resistance. Draco ended the kiss and spoke with his lips barely touching Harry's. "But you have to relax. Relax for me, Harry." He resumed the kissing and slowly felt Harry's body begin to loosen up with his intrusion. Draco slipped another finger in along side his first and the muscles tensed before allowing him access. He scissored his fingers, trying to make room for himself. Draco continued stroking Harry, pulling him into a completely relaxed state. He extended his fingers to the knuckle and brushed a spot that made Harry jump.

"Holy crap! What the hell was that?" Draco had a devilish grin on his face as he said, "A surprise." He brushed it again and watched Harry's face. His eyes snapped shut and his hips bucked forward. A moan pulled forth from Draco's throat as he watched Harry's reactions. He could hear the frantic thud of Harry's heart as he writhed beneath him. When Harry opened his eyes, he gasped. "Draco, your eyes."

Said eyes widened and Draco leaned back. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"They're back to normal. They aren't all weird anymore."

Draco made to get up and Harry grabbed his arms. "Oh, no you don't. You know what your eyes look like." Harry's voice went lower "Fuck me. Please." Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "Was mein Mann will, bekommt mein Mann auch."*

He stood up and Harry's hands slowly slid down his arms to rest on the couch. Draco undid his tie and it slithered around his collar and he let it fall to the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and as the fabric parted ways in the center, more pale flesh was being revealed to Harry's eager eyes. Of course, the boys had seen each other in the Quidditch locker rooms bare to the world. But rushed glances from longing eyes can never possibly amount to the show Harry was getting. The shirt flaps moved to the sides, showing nipples a few shades darker than his skin. Two round nubs on the smooth expanse of his chest and abs. A few light scars peppered his chest, marring the perfection of his skin. He shrugged out of the shirt and it fell to the floor with a light sound. Draco smiled as he watched Harry's eyes follow every movement of his hands as he began undoing his leather belt. He slid it through the loops and it made a sound like a snake in the grass. It clanked on the floor and Harry's eyes followed it and then popped back to Draco's hands where they were neatly undoing his pants. He tugged them down his slim hips. They fell to the floor with the think sound that most pants seem to have. Draco was commando. Harry lifted his eyebrows at this. Draco shrugged and said, "I like the way the fabric feels against me."

He walked to where Harry was laying and Harry swallowed. Seeing Draco's erection made everything more real. Harry began to get nervous. He moved up onto his elbows as Draco lay on top of him. Draco looked into his eyes and noticed the hesitation in Harry's eyes. He kissed Harry and felt any hesitation leave Harry. Draco leaned back and saw the want in Harry's eyes. Draco put his fingers in his mouth and slipped back into Harry. As he hoped, there was much less resistance than before. He worked his fingers a few times until Harry began making little noises and moving back onto his fingers. He slowly removed them and smiled at the protest sound from Harry. His beast perked up at the sound and he quashed it. He whispered a word and a thin layer of lube coated his cock. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Handy charm to know. Figured it would be useful someday." Draco kissed Harry and slowly slipped into the wet heat.

Both boys groaned in unison as Draco kept going until he was buried to the hilt in Harry. He stopped and took a deep breath, waiting for Harry to adjust to the intrusion. His hips began to rock slightly and Draco knew it was time. Draco began with slow strokes, but soon his beast was beginning to take control and the thrusts became stronger. But Harry had no complaints. He was in heaven. He was filled to the brim and floating. A low growl sounded in Draco's throat and he moved his hands to the sides of Harry's head. Claws slashed through the fabric of the couch. Harry fought the urge to panic at the sound of cloth ripping so close to him and instead focused in on the sensations running through his body. It wasn't too difficult a task as he'd never felt this way before. Every movement of the Slytherin made him feel like every nerve was exposed.

His skin tingled with a familiar but different pre-orgasm feeling. The couch began to slowly scoot across the floor with the force of his thrusts. Draco felt Harry's walls begin to spasm around him and reached down between them to grasp Harry's cock. He jacked him off in time to his thrusts. Harry couldn't hold back any longer with Draco in him and the warm hand on his cock. He came with a guttural sound and he gripped Draco's shoulders as he pounded him relentlessly, looking for his own release. Harry held on for the ride and continued to focus on the sensations still flowing through his body as Draco continued to fill him. Draco pulled himself from Harry and sprayed his cum all over Harry's chest, mingling it with Harry's.

Draco, panting like a dog, backed down Harry's body until his head was level with the puddle of cum on Harry's chest. Harry forced his eyes to remain open (not that he thought they'd ever close again!). Draco leaned down and began lapping up the opaque liquid like a cat. Or, make that a wolf. Draco's eyes were locked on Harry's face, watching his every reaction. Behind Draco's eyes, Harry could see something lurking. Something dark. When Harry's chest had been thoroughly cleaned, he climbed back up and collapsed (softly) onto Harry's limp form. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco. They remained like that until Harry lost feeling in his feet.

The boys picked up their clothes and went into the showers. When the door to the boys shower closed, the main entrance opened and professor Snape peeked into the now-empty room. With a satisfied grimace, (not sure how that's possible, but he pulls it off), he turned and went to his office in the dungeons.

Das Ende

* "What my man wants, my man gets." Much thanks to rainy_day for giving me a more fluent translation than the one I had.

*** Thanks very much for reading! I love to hear what you think. ***


End file.
